The triangle
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Runt is approached by a girl who like him but one issue ed likes the girl


Stinky was at his locker when Ed Baker his best friend approached him frantically "hey stinky i need your help you see that girl over there?"ed pointed to a red furred girl that had a black shirt and denim pants with nike shoes her name was Mary Monahan she was the same age as stinky and ed.

"Her?"stinky asked "yes the moonlight howl is coming next week I'm gonna ask her."ed said with determination stinky smiled "well good luck with that." Mary looked over at the boys and smiled at them then waved however she was waving at stinky.

**At lunch **

Stinky sat at a table until Mary sat in front of him "Hi stinky."she greeted rather seductively stinky said hello "um I'm just gonna cut to the chase..would you like to go to the moonlight howl with me?" Stinky just stared at her with suprise "uhhh wouldn't you rather take my friend ed he's a great guy." Mary giggled "and I'm sure some other girl will think the same,now about the howl?" Stinky didn't know what to think "i can see you're thinking about it so I'll leave you be."mary said getting up and leaving stinky alone.

**At home **

Stinky was sitting at the kitchen table just staring at the food which concerned everyone "what's wrong son?"Humphrey asked stinky just simply said "a girl likes me." "Aww how cute."Kate said happily "Some girl has to."Claudette said bluntly Kate glared at her "zip it,that's great stinky." Stinky looked at her "no mom it's not..Ed likes her but she likes me." Everyone winced.

"Just tell the girl that you're not interested."Claudette stated stinky groaned "i can't." Claudette shrugged "then you're outta luck bro." Stinky slouched in his chair.

**The next day **

Stinky was walking the halls until Mary approached him "well..?"she asked stinky gulped then smiled "still deciding." Mary showed him her watch "tick tock."she said walking away stinky sighed then ed appeared in front of him looking upset "what was that?" Stinky looked confused "what?"

Ed frowned "you know damn well what,you were just talking to mary,you like her don't ya well you can't have her she's mine mine mine mine mine mine!"ed shouted poking stinky in the neck before walking away then Claudette walked up to him "he has issues."

**Later that day**

Stinky was walking towards Mary's house which was right around the corner from his because they have a project to do together stinky knocked on the door and was let in by Mary. "Hello stink my mom just left for a meeting so she'll be gone for a while." Mary lead Stinky to her room then closed the door.

"Ok stinky before we start i need to know now what's your decision?"Mary asked with a firm look stinky gulped "uhh Mary here's the thing moonlight howls aren't my thing i mean i can't dance and i look like a dork in a suit I'm sorry but you know who would like to take you...ed!"Stinky said with a cheesy smile. Mary pinched the bridge of her snout and groaned in annoyance.

"Stinky if you don't want to go to the moonlight howl that's fine we don't have to go but let me make something very clear...i like you stinky...very much i don't want ed only you..you stinky." Mary pushed Stink onto her bed and quickly strattled him mary took off her shirt to reveal her green bra stinky gulped "no one else shall have me except you." Mary said rubbing stinky's chest.

**At his house**

Unbeknownst to stinky he accidentally butt dialed Humphrey who had his phone on speaker so everyone could hear "Mary no wait."Stinky begged over the phone "Uugghh."Mary groaned over the phone "Urgh you're sitting on my balls."stinky whimpered "that better."Mary asked seductively then the sound of bed squeaking filled the phone causing kate to gasp in shock and anger "Yes..yyyeess."Stinky said in a girly voice then the sound of bed squeaking was heard again Claudette snickered at the fact stinky was in trouble.

**1 hour later**

Stinky returned home to find Claudette staring at him with a creepy smile "hello Stinky how was Mary,not too rough i hope."Claudette said chuckling stinky groaned knowing what she was talking about "you heard us?!" "Yep also mom and dad."Claudette added stinky's fur turned white then Humphrey and kate came down stairs furious "well well well look whose home Kate."Humphrey said sarcastically kate folded her arms "first Claudette,now you...i swear if runt pulls this stunt when he's your age I'm knocking both your heads together." Claudette glanced at kate Humphrey shook his head "we heard all of it stink the bed squeaking the moaning the name calling."Humphrey said "let me guess you didn't have pretection either."Kate asked stinky shook his head no causing Kate to clench her fist "you better prey to Fenrir she doesn't get pregnant."kate then stomped upstairs followed by Humphrey and Claudette.

**At school**

Stinky was walking down the hallway when Mary approached him "my parents know what we did."stinky said "so does my mom it's like she has psychic powers or something."Mary stated then sighed "I'm sorry i couldn't control myself i.." Mary was interrupted but Stinky being tackled by ed who started hitting "Bastard you fucked her,She's tainted now!"Ed shouted in fury some teachers pulled ed off stinky but ed got one last hit by kicking him in the balls causing him to yelp "i hate you i never wanna see neither of you again!"ed roared being dragged away Mary looked at stinky in sadness then walked away Claudette walked up and kneeled down to stinky who held his crotch in the fedal position "sorry i had to tell him."Claudette said stinky groaned "Fuck you Claudette."


End file.
